The existing waxy sugary-2 double-mutant maize starch shows very good freeze/thaw stability. However, the viscosity of the existing waxy sugary-2 maize starch was substantially lower than commercial waxy maize starch, such as AMIOCA™ starch. In addition, the pasting temperature of the existing waxy sugary-2 double-mutant maize starch is substantially lower than AMIOCA™ starch. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for producing maize starch with good freeze/thaw stability, increased viscosity, and/or higher pasting temperature.
In this invention, we developed new maize starch with higher viscosity and/or higher pasting temperature than commercial waxy maize starch, such as AMIOCA™ starch, by introduction of low activity of GBSSI to the existing waxy sugary-2 double-mutant maize.